Amy Teo
Amy Teo is sensitive, loyal and kind, beneath the sweet exterior there’s much more to pharmacist Amy than meets the eye. Exuding confidence and warmth, Amy has a mischievous streak, a surprisingly bawdy sense of humour and always has a twinkle in her eye. Intelligent, hard-working and an effortless high-flyer, she excels in everything she turns her hand to, and has the same high expectations of people that she has for herself. Strong willed, Amy knows exactly what she wants from life, and that includes children with her husband, Raf – but, as the saying goes, you can’t always get what you want… Time at Holby City Hospital (2014) Amy undergoes IVF to try and conceive their child but it is later revealed that Raf's sperm quality is causing the problem. Amy takes on her final round of IVF treatment. She convinces herself that she is pregnant and books an appointment with a consultant. He tells Amy she is not pregnant and the treatment has failed again. Instead of helping Amy through the ordeal, her husband lacks emotional support and chose to prioritise patient care over Amy's well-being. Writers used this predicament to cause a noticeable divide in their marriage. When Harry Tressler is introduced to Amy he feels an instant attraction. Harry notices that Amy and Raf are troubled about their unsuccessful attempts at IVF. Harry is keen to use their relationship problems to his advantage. Raf cancels a date with Amy to an upmarket medical dinner. Harry decides to offer to take Amy instead. Amy was in a vulnerable position and Harry deployed his considerable charm on Amy, in his attempt to steal her from Raf. When Amy is feeling hormonal about her IVF treatment she kisses Harry because she craves a sense of connection. For Harry the opportunity to snare Amy from Raf was a way to get revenge. Harry is unhappy that the more qualified Raf had more power in the work place, but then Harry's lust takes over with their kiss and he has sex with Amy. Amy avoids Harry because she feels guilty. Amy made a terrible error of judgement when she was at her most vulnerable. She tries her best to play happy families with Raf but then starts to feel dizzy, which prompts her to take a pregnancy test informing her that she is pregnant. Amy is left with a dilemma, that she is finally pregnant but faces the prospect of ruining her marriage to Raf. Her first concern had now become Raf rather than having a child. Amy tells Raf about her pregnancy despite the chance it could be Harry's baby. She thinks about miracle stories about people having IVF and Amy hopes that Raf is the father. Amy is fearing the worst.... but hoping for the best. Harry uses the opportunity to blackmail Amy into convincing Raf to help him advance in his career. Amy thought Harry was a true friend and feels stupid for believing his nice bloke act. Harry makes an error with a patient's medication and Amy takes the blame. Raf notices the pair having secret discussions and becomes suspicious. When he suspects that one of them is lying about the medication error he confronts Amy. She takes him by surprise changing the subject and confessing to sleeping with Harry. Raf feels utterly betrayed and never in a million years would have believed Amy would sleep with anyone else. Harry is the worst person Amy could have been unfaithful with. But his the drama escalates when Raf realises Harry could be the father of Amy's baby and it rocks his world. He remains angry and feels foolish to have underestimated Amy's loyalty. Raf begins to wonder if Amy planned to sleep with Harry, and questions whether Amy consciously tried to get pregnant following months of failed fertility treatment. Raf pretends that the results of a paternity test indicate he is the father. But no test was taken. Raf lies to try and get Harry to back off from Amy. Her actions have more serious consequences for Raf. He struggles to get over Amy's infidelity and begins to sabotage Harry's career, he even considers killing his rival. Raf cannot stand to see Harry succeeding in his career after he slept with his wife. As Amy nears the end of her pregnancy she asks Raf to be her birthing partner. Amy is upset when Raf refuses and asks for a divorce. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Past characters Category:AAU Category:2014 arrivals Category:2014 departures Category:Consultants